Teresa
Teresa is a main character in Hollywood World. She is Courtney's sister, and has a crush on Phineas and a jealousy toward Isabella. Courtney has a bigger conflict with Isabella than her, most likely because of Isabella's friendship with Duncan. Teresa wears a pink shirt and a blue skirt, shoes similar to Courtney's, and has yellow hair. Teresa looks a little like Courtney. Teresa is the only OC in Hollywood World and one of two OCs in Total Cartoon Teams, along with Mossilotes. Appearances We Will Be The Movies: Teresa is excited to see Courtney again. Also, she is with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford when Phineas asks for an idea to get rid of Chef's food. Teresa has an idea to bury the food, and it works. I Go To Russia: Teresa gets on top of a hill and admits her crush on Phineas. Isabella attacks her after she admits it, but Carly manages to calm her down. Teresa is excited when everything is back to normal in Russia, and really wanted to go home. Sing-Alongie: Teresa is put on Team B. She cries when she's not on the same team as Phineas, but Courtney, with help from Duncan, calms her down. Despicable Us: Isabella, Katie and Sadie plan an attack against Teresa in this episode using paint bombs. However, Teresa dodges the attack, allowing the paint impossibly to go back to the three. The Awards: Teresa appears, but has no lines. Hard-i-tude: Teresa tells Dawn to play hard to get to get Diego's attention, which resulted to the break-up. Teresa appeared at the final TDA Aftermath episode, and Dawn gets mad at her. Dude, We're Getting The Best Friends Back Together!: Teresa and Dawn's friendship dissolves, and Katie, Sadie, Isabella, Phineas, Justin and Owen try to get their friendship back together. When Teresa hears Phineas talking to her, she gets excited and hugs him, angering Isabella. Later on, Teresa and Dawn are friends again. Teresa Movie: Teresa makes a film for Courtney, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet. Penny's Commercial: Teresa is seen buying Penny's Pancake Sap. Also, she is shocked when Owen buys the last 100, along with Bessie and Penny. So she sues Owen. Not Always....: Teresa appears when Lindsay is singing "Naturally" by Selena Gomez. Later on, Teresa sings "Like A Virgin" by Madonna. The Pokémon battle of a lifetime: Teresa had 3 battles, against Justin, Heather and Greg. For the battle against Justin, she used Raichu. Against Heather, she used Torchic. And against Greg, she used Togepi. Izzy Or Isn't She On Vacation?: Izzy took a picture of Teresa. Launch Time: Teresa was seen helping Dexter, Owen, Katie, Sadie, Dawn, May, Brock, Ash, Diego, Izzy and Phineas get Poliwhirl back to Earth. Once Tried: Teresa was the ninteenth to arrive, claiming that she followed Phineas to the finish line. I Missed You: Flapjack blamed Teresa for breaking up Bridgette and Geoff, even though she didn't do it. Before that, Teresa is seen to be training Raichu and Charmander. Not Artificial Intelligence: Teresa was with Flapjack, Katie, Sadie, K'nuckles, Ben, Lindsay, Greg and Bessie trying to get Flapjack's science project back from Murkrow. Put Your Mystries On: Even though she didn't appear, she was mentioned by Courtney. Togepi Evolves: Of course, she appears in this episode. Her Togepi evolves into a Togetic. Travel to Sinnoh: Teresa goes with everyone (except Zoey, Miley, Lilly, Yo, Lenny, Boog, Fanboy and Chum Chum) to Sinnoh and back. Across The Second Ceremony: Teresa is seen at the war, and wanted Dawn to win. O.V.E.R.L.Y D.R.A.M.A.T.I.C: It is revealed that Teresa caught a Misdreavus at the beginning of the episode. Also, she is one of the 50 to win and make it to Total Cartoon Teams. Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Females Category:Possible antagnogists Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Total Cartoon Teams contestants Category:Trainers with a Togekiss Category:Original Characters